


Fine

by orphan_account



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: AleNoah - Freeform, M/M, Self-Reflection, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a quiet morning, Alejandro begins to reflect on the way his life has changed.
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Noah (Total Drama)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Fine

Alejandro looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms. He sighed, shifting ever so slightly as to avoid disturbing him.

He couldnt help but feel a strange mix of remorse when he looked at him. He deserves better, especially after everything that he had done to him.

He didn't believe in second chances, yet here he was, graciously reaping the benefits of forgiveness that he doesn't believe that he deserves.  
He still doesn't know why he was forgiven, a thought that saddens him.  
His description of him was correct at the time, a slippery eel who would do just about anything to get what he wanted. 

He couldn't help but feel ashamed. There was so many things that he had said that couldn't have been taken back. Those that he had tricked had every right to never speak to him again.

Which is why he was surprised when Noah reached out to him two years ago. He hardly knew what to say when he invited him to catch up over some coffee.

He doesn't realize how the hell he managed to get so lucky, earning his forgiveness. He never expected to see him again, much less be together like this.

He involuntarily felt his breath hitch as Noah shifted slightly in his sleep. He didn't want to wake him up, yet. He had dealt with a rather rough night, and needed some rest. Neither of them had work today so he'd be able to sleep for a little while longer.

He glanced at him again, taking in the beauty of his resting features as a smile unknowingly made it's way onto his face. He loved mornings like this.

Even when his thoughts would begin to consume him, he could always look at the other as a way to keep himself calm. He's always had a comforting aura to him, especially while they were alone.

He loved him, so, so much. Even though Noah wasn't one for romance at first, he couldn't help but express his affection towards him whenever be could. 

Noah saw past his false grandeur, and he saw past his concealing sarcasm.

They contradicted each other in all the right ways.

Complimentary, the whole situation was.

He was once again pulled from his thoughts as Noah shifted again, a soft murmur rising in his throat. He was now awake.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"It's too early for this."

With a soft chuckle, he moved closer to Noah, wrapping his arms around him slightly tighter than before. He looked up at him with a slight grin, before quietly nuzzling into the embrace.

Things were great like this, and Alejandro could only hope that it wouldn't change. Despite Noah's constant reassurance, he couldn't help but worry that one day he'd mess up like he had before.

Yet, as he continued to hold him, he began to feel these worries being pushed away.

He didn't need to focus on the future, he could focus on his life right now. The events of the past were far enough behind him. Everything was going to be okay. At least, he hoped that it would.

He felt Noah gently move closer to his face, trailing kisses down his jawline.

He looked down at the beauty in his arms, affection coursing through his entire being.

Yeah, everything was going to be fine.


End file.
